Unfortunate
by Littlewriter13
Summary: Roxas thinks meeting Demyx's cousin Axel is unfortunate, but will he think otherwise after getting to know him? Zemyx and SoRiku inside. M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts :'( how sad, but it'd be crappy if I did.

Roxas sits in his classroom with his head tucked in his hand. His teacher giving a review of what they would be doing in class the next day. The teacher glanced at the clock just as the bell rang, "Dismissed, remember to bring your drawing utensils."

The class files out of the room, Roxas lagging behind as usual to annoy his brother, Sora. Unsurprisingly, Sora runs into the room, dragging Demyx behind him. The two goofballs are both bouncing on their heels. Roxas sighs quietly, having been expecting this, "Yes?"

Sora grins, "ROXAS! Guess what? Me and Demyx—"

Roxas interrupts, "Demyx and I, Sora."

Sora rolls his eyes good-naturedly, "Whatever, but me and Demyx think that there's going to be a new student in BOTH your majors courses!"

Roxas sighs disinterestedly and starts walking out of the room with Sora following behind like a puppy, "And why do you think this, Sora?" Sora mumbles out an answer. Roxas turns and glares at him sharply. Demyx looks a bit scared, "Uhh, Roxas, I know because it's my cousin." Roxas smiles sickly sweet at him, and Sora runs away screaming because he knows what that look means, sadly enough. Demyx looks at Roxas and smiles a bit weakly, "Roxas, he'll be there tomorrow, I'll see you later. I have to go 'bump' into the guy I saw going into the library!" Demyx speeds away like the energetic sitarist he is.

Roxas smiles softly to himself and walks back to his apartment absentminded. When he unlocks his door and steps in, he immediately knows something is wrong. The picture on his right of his mother is faced down onto the table. Roxas winces and hopes that he just knocked it over on his rush out earlier this morning, since he woke up late.

As he walks throughout the small apartment's rooms, he relaxes a bit, knowing that no one has gotten in this time. Roxas sighs in relief as he looks into the last room then stumbles on tired feet to his bedroom.

Demyx walks into the library calmly, (well, calm for a spastic person at least) then strides into the bookshelves, hopefully unnoticed by the slate haired man at one of the tables. His (should I dare call it effort?) efforts are fruitless as the man's violet-blue eyes flicker up to look at him just before he disappears into the brown depths of the library's shelves. The slate-haired man sighs and stands up, ready to tell the peeping aqua eyes behind the 'How to Plant Flowers for Dummies' book to stop stalking him. The aqua eyes suddenly disappear as he races out of the sad, sad gardening section.

The slate-haired man glances up in surprise at the tall sitarist who is looking down at the ground, his foot twitching nervously. The slate-ette smirks internally and thinks, '_A nervous habit, I suppose.'_ Demyx smiles at the shorter man in front of him, "Hi, I'm Demyx!"

The slate-haired man nods, "A name to the face, finally. I am Zexion." Demyx grins and hugs him. Zexion relishes in the warmth for a second before he pushes him away, blushing. Demyx smiles at him happily, "So, uhh, what're you reading?"

Zexion looks at him and smiles softly, "I'm reading 'Book of Shadows' by Cate Tiernan."

Demyx glances at his watch, "OH! I need to go, I'm late to pick up Axel!" He runs away after scribbling his number on Zexion's hand quickly. Zexion laughs quietly and transfers the numbers on his hand to his phone.

Roxas wakes up from a troubled sleep to his alarm going off. Sora stands above him with a grin on his face, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! You're gonna be late for class if you don't get moving!" Roxas smiles sleepily and gets up. He pads lightly to his bathroom and a few minutes later, emerges. The blonde is dressed in his usual outfit of a white sweater and cargo pants. Sora smiles at him, "Don't forget that we're going to The Coffee Garden later!" Roxas nods and runs out of the apartment wth his backpack, just barely making it to his classroom before the bell finishes ringing. As he strides across the room, he notices a fiery red blob of hair next to his easel. Roxas sits down and takes out his pencils.

Roxas sits up and glances at the man next to him. He has fiery red hair, as I stated before, and green tear drop tattoos beneath acidic green eyes. He wears all black, and is sketching in a sketchbook. It looks like… A picture of Demyx? _Why is this guy drawing my friend?_ thinks Roxas. The teacher clears his throat, "I'd like to welcome Axel, he's our new student and apparently a friend to our long-time student, Roxas." Roxas blinks in surprise and squeaks out, "Me?" The teacher nods and turns to Axel, "Roxas can show you around when class is over."

Axel looks at Roxas and smiles, "Hi, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas coughs out a laugh, "Just pay attention."

The girl next to Roxas, Namine passes a note to him. Roxas looks a bit surprised and opens it. It reads, "Hey Roxas, can you come over later and help me with my drawing?" Roxas blinks and nods at her. Namine blushes and smiles happily, turning back to her easel and finishing a drawing of her brother, Riku. Roxas sketches absentmindedly throughout the rest of class with only one person noticing who he's drawing the face of….

The bell rings and everyone files out, leaving only Namine, Roxas and Axel. Namine smiles at Roxas, "I'll see you around 6, Roxas!" She walks out and heads down the hall. Axel leans against his chair next to Roxas, "So, what're we doin' first?" Roxas looks at him impatiently, "I suppose you have to come with me to The Coffee Garden, since I'm meeting with Sora." He then quickly walks away from Axel, not once looking back to see if he's following. Axel sighs softly and follows him, looking a bit unsure of himself.

Sora glances around the pleasantly small coffee shop again impatiently, his eyes roaming over to the silver-headed man at the table near the door, again. He shakes his head quickly and face brightening, sees Roxas walk in with Axel. Sora rushes over, "Hi Roxas! I see you've met Axel!"

Roxas looks annoyed at him, "Yes I have met Axel, and frankly, he's the most annoying person I've ever met!" Axel laughs quietly, "I love you too, blondie." Roxas shoots an annoyed glare at him. Sora completely oblivious to it, since he's paying all his attention to the silver-haired man. Axel grins at the blonde, who decided to punch him in the stomach. Riku glances up at Sora, who's staring at him, confused.

Sora walks over to him, "Do I know you…?"


End file.
